Médecin ou plus si affinité
by framboise-sama
Summary: Isshin a engagé un nouveau médecin pour l'aider à la clinique. Mais quand il le présente à ses enfants, Ichigo est tout retourné. UA Aizen/Ichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une fic Aizen/Ichi en cadeau à Kiss-suki ! J'espère que ça te plaira autant qu'aux lecteurs ! : )**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas (J'aimerais au moins Ichigo et Grimmjow ! Je pense négocier avec Tite Kubo^^)**

**Rating : K**

* * *

><p>Un matin d'école, un homme de la quarantaine s'agita pour annoncer quelque chose à ses enfants, en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.<p>

- Les enfants ! Papa a une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! cria-t-il joyeusement.

- Tu vas te barrer ? demanda un certain rouquin.

- Tu vas enlever une bonne fois pour toute ce poster ridicule de maman ? demanda une petite brune.

- Tu vas m'acheter des nouveaux ustensiles ? demanda une petite blonde.

Le père pris soudainement une mine faussement triste et coura s'agenouiller devant le poster de sa défunte femme.

- Masaki ! Nos enfants me comprennent de moins en moins !

Les trois enfants levèrent en même temps les yeux en l'air.

- Bon alors, c'est quoi cette "super" nouvelle ? demanda Ichigo.

Isshin le regarda bizarrement quelques secondes puis se leva.

- Papa a engagé un médecin pour l'aider à la clinique. Comme cela, papa passera plus de temps avec vous ! cria-t-il joyeusement. Alors, vous êtes content ?

- Pas vraiment, répondirent les trois enfant à l'unisson.

- Masaki !

Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu finirent leur déjeuner et partirent de la maison pour aller en cours.

Sur l'allée, Ichigo repensa à se qu'avait dit son père et ne pu s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ce médecin pourrait ressembler. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne vit pas la personne en face de lui et le bouscula.

- Oh, pardon ! s'excusa Ichigo auprès de l'homme.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit la personne.

Ichigo leva les yeux pour voir qui il y avait bousculé et ce qu'il vit le frappa. Il avait en face de lui un bel homme aux cheveux châtains et portant des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sérieux. Ses yeux marron montraient de la douceur au premier abord, mais on pouvait y remarquer quelque chose de plus complexe qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. L'homme était déjà reparti quand Ichigo sorti de sa rêverie. Son cœur battait vite et ses joues étaient brûlantes. Il du reprendre sa route mais ne pu oublier ce visage qui l'avait marqué. Quand il arriva dans sa classe, ses amis remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Ichigo ? Tout va bien ? demanda Keigo (pour une fois qu'il est sérieux^^)

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Euh et bien, on n'a pas souvent l'habitude de te voir sourire comme ça ! répondit Mizuiro à la place de Keigo.

En effet, Ichigo arborait un sourire béa à la place de son habituel sourire avec ses sourcils froncés. Et pourtant, bien qu'il ait essayé, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa bonne humeur. La rencontre avec cet homme l'avait complètement retourné !

La journée passa et Ichigo rentra chez lui. Il s'était demandé toute la journée si un jour, il le reverrait. Ses deux sœurs ainsi que son père, ayant vu son attitude, eurent la même réaction que ses amis un peu plus tôt.

- Fils ! Tu as l'air de bien aller dis-moi ! Tu as rencontré une jolie jeune fille, c'est ça ? demande son père tout éxité.

- Ichi-nii, tu as l'air d'aller plus que bien on dirait ! dit Karin.

- Euh ouais, c'est vrai, répondit-il un peu gêné. Bon je monte dans ma chambre. Tu m'appelles quand on mange Yuzu !

- OK ! répondit l'interpellée.

Ichigo monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour un homme ! Et en plus c'était la deuxième fois que c'était d'un homme. Il était tombé amoureux pour la première fois d'un homme qui était autrefois un délinquant de son collège, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il était sorti ensuite avec lui et tout se passait bien, juste au jour où Ichigo découvrit que Grimmjow se moquait de lui. Blessé, il rompit avec lui. Depuis il n'était jamais retombé amoureux d'une autre personne par peur se ressentir une nouvelle fois cette tristesse. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas ignorer cet inconnu. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de sourire comme un enfant.

Quelque temps plus tard, Yuzu arriva pour lui dire de venir manger. Isshin leur reparla du nouveau médecin pendant le repas. Il leur annonça qu'il venait manger demain midi étant donné que c'était le week-end. Ichigo n'était pas plus ravi que ça. L'idée que quelqu'un d'inconnu vienne dans leur clinique le dérangeait beaucoup. Même si son père était (extrêment) agaçant, il aimait bien le contexte familial. Il finit son repas en silence et monta dans sa chambre se coucher.

Le lendemain, Ichigo fut réveillé par les cris de Yuzu et d'Isshin. Intrigué, il se leva et descendit pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il était 10 heures du matin et Ichigo avait encore envie de dormir. En bas dans la cuisine, il vit sa sœur se disputer avec son père sur le repas du midi.

- Papa ! On ne va tout de même pas servir quelque chose comme ça à un invité !

- Mais Yuzu, ça lui conviendra bien ! Je sais comment il est, il sera content pour un repas simple.

- Moooh papa ! Je te dis que je ne ferais pas un repas comme ça. Puisque c'est moi qui cuisine, tu ne discutes pas ! termina Yuzu un peu durement.

Le père était visiblement contrarié, mais ne dit plus rien. Ichigo était adossé contre la porte et regardait leur querelle. Quand Karin passa à côté de lui, elle le salua.

- Bonjour Ichi-nii. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh bonjour Karin. J'ai entendu leur dispute d'en haut alors je me suis levé.

- Oh, je vois. Par contre, tu devrais te préparer parce que le médecin arrive.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit lassement Ichigo.

Ichigo se lava, passa à peine sa main dans ses cheveux et s'habilla. Il descendit pour aider Karin à mettre la table en attendant l'arrivée du médecin.

12H30 sonna et ce dernier arriva. Il sonna et Isshin alla l'ouvrir. Les trois enfants étaient restés dans le salon. Le père réapparu et fit entrer son ami.

- Les enfants ! Voilà le médecin que j'ai engagé : Aizen Sôsuke.

Quand Ichigo leva les yeux, il découvrit l'homme qu'il avait vu la veille. Son cœur s'emballa et ses joues devinrent rouges. Aizen souriait à pleines dents et salua les deux jeunes filles puis se tourna vers Ichigo pour le saluer aussi. Quand il se souvint de la veille, il fut surpris puis se ressaisit.

- Enchanté Ichigo. Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ah. Euh enchanté. Et encore désolé pour hier… dit Ichigo en baissant la voix.

- Oh mais, il n'y a pas de problèmes, répondit Aizen toujours en souriant.

Ichigo était tellement plongé dans son regard marron que l'homme en face paru soudain inquiet. Le rouquin se ressaisit au plus vite et esquissa un mince sourire. Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le premier chapitre ! <strong>

**Je n'ai pas encore fini le deuxième donc je le posterais plus tard. Si ça vous a plu, une review me ferait plaisir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 de "Médecin ou plus si affinité" ! :)**

* * *

><p>Le repas était terminé et Aizen était parti. Ichigo était monté dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il repensait à ces deux heures passées en compagnie d'Aizen où il avait appris plein de choses sur lui. Il était encore retourné par cet homme. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever sa tête de son esprit. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas. Rien que de penser à ses beaux yeux marron, ainsi que ses cheveux qui ont l'air si soyeux et son sourire si magnifique… Ichigo en bavait rien qu'en y pensant.<p>

Il aurait bien voulu continuer à penser à Aizen, mais il devait aider son père à la clinique. Eh oui, même si Isshin avait engagé un médecin, il n'était pas pour autant privé d'aider. En plus Aizen ne commencerait que la semaine prochaine. Ichigo descendit, mis sa blouse (Ahhh un Ichigo en blouse…) et se dirigea vers la clinique. A peine arrivé, Yuzu et Karin le bouscula en criant :

- Bouge toi Ichi-nii ! On est débordé !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien l'hôpital de Karakura est lui aussi débordé et n'accepte plus aucun patient alors ils les ont envoyés ici ! annonça-t-elle, pressée.

- OK, je viens aider.

Ichigo se précipita pour voir un patient et le soigner. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait d'études, son père lui a appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la médecine. Ainsi, il pouvait aisément soigner quelqu'un tous seul. Mais ce jour-là n'était pas comme les autres : il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, beaucoup trop de plaintes de la part des patients qui réclamaient qu'on les soigne au plus vite. Si bien qu'Ichigo trébucha et se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur. Il essaya de se relever, mais le choc avait été tellement violent, qu'il s'évanouit.

La première personne qu'il vit en se réveillant dans sa chambre n'était ni son père, ni Karin, ni Yuzu mais Aizen. Il se releva d'un coup et perçut une présence sur sa main. Il dirigea son regard vers celle-ci et vit que la main d'Aizen était posée dessus. Il devint légèrement rosé et regarda l'homme assis à côté de lui.

- Que faîtes-vous ici Aizen ? demanda Ichigo en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

- Eh bien, comme tu t'es cogné la tête contre le mur et que tu t'es évanouis, ton père m'a appelé pour que je m'occupe de toi puisqu'il est débordé.

- Euh… je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé…

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Aizen en souriant chaleureusement.

- Il faut que je me lève pour aller les aider, vu qu'on est débordé.

Ichigo se leva, mais sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et il commença à tomber. Aizen le rattrapa et le poussa sur son lit pour qu'il se rallonge. Mais le rouquin l'avait entre temps attrapé la manche et donc l'entraîna avec lui sur son lit. Ichigo rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une position gênante. Aizen était à quatre pattes sur lui et sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Le rouquin pouvait sentir le souffle devenu accéléré de l'homme plus âgé. Ichigo cru apercevoir les joues d'Aizen rougir un peu mais ce dernier se releva.

- Repose-toi encore un peu, Ichigo. Je dois m'en aller, dit Aizen en partant.

Ichigo baissa les yeux et sembla triste. Il se recoucha, mais ne pu oublier la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

"Bordel, j'aurais jamais dû attraper sa manche…"

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin encore fatigué à cause de sa mauvaise nuit. L'évènement de la veille l'avait trop retourné pour qu'il puisse dormir correctement. C'était dimanche et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de se reposer (et de penser à Aizen surtout^^). Il descendit pour dire bonjour à sa famille quand Isshin lui donna un coup de pied (pauvre Ichigo, je n'aimerais pas avoir un père comme ça…).

- Fils ! Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te réveilles ? cria son père.

- Ouais, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as rêvé de filles en bikini et ça ta trop perturbé ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ichigo qui lui donna un coup de poing.

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Au fait, c'est quoi ces papiers que tu as dans ta main ?

- Des papiers pour Sôsuke. Et vu que je n'ai que très peu de temps, il faut que tu les apportes toi-même.

- Quoi ? Je dois apporter des papiers à Aizen ? Chez lui ? demanda Ichigo légèrement perturbé.

- Bien sûr ! Et il n'y a pas de non qui tienne ! Aller tiens et vas-y maintenant.

Isshin avait mis les papiers de force dans les mains d'Ichigo et s'en alla le plus vite possible. Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Il soupira. Il voulait le voir, mais en même il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en face de lui par rapport à la veille. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se prépara en quatrième vitesse et pris l'adresse de la maison d'Aizen qui était dans les papiers.

Il mit à peu près 10 minutes pour y aller, vu que ce n'était pas trop loin. Il se retrouva devant une maison typiquement japonaise. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour frapper, mais s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait quand il le verrait. Mais il se ressaisit et frappa. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un Aizen sortant de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille ouvre. Ichigo, en le voyant ainsi, devint rouge comme une pivoine. Ca réaction fut plus intense quand une goutte d'eau tomba de ses cheveux, glissa sur ses abdos et finit sous sa serviette (merci Kiss-Suki ;)) Aizen fut lui aussi quelque peu gêné, mais ne le montra pas.

- Oh bonjour Ichigo ! Entre, je vais me changer.

Ichigo rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il observa l'aménagement des meubles pour se changer les idées (surtout quand il vient d'assister à une scène pareille !).

Aizen réapparu tout habillé (dommage Ichigo^^).

- Alors Ichigo. Quelle est la raison de ta visite ?

- Mon père voulait vous apportez ça mais il n'avait pas le temps, expliqua Ichigo en lui tendant les feuilles.

- Je vois. Merci en tout cas ! dit Aizen en souriant.

Ichigo détourna le regard, trop éblouis par la beauté de l'homme en face de lui. Il commença ensuite à partir car il avait rempli sa mission, mais une main le retînt.

- Attends…, dit Aizen doucement.

Le rouquin se figea. Il ressentait d'agréables picotements au bras, là où le tenait Aizen.

- Reste. S'il te plaît…

Ichigo était comme enjôlé par cette voix si douce. Il se retourna lentement et fixa Aizen.

"Oh mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Et puis son regard et sa voix me font craquer. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser…", pensa Ichigo.

Aizen s'approcha lentement, ce qui n'échappa pas au rouquin. Son cœur tambourinait fort contre sa poitrine et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Aizen avait toujours sa main sur son bras et il leva l'autre vers la joue d'Ichigo pour le toucher. Ce dernier frissonna à ce geste si doux. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour apprécier cette caresse. Il les rouvrit quand Aizen prononça son nom. Ichigo était comme envoûté. Le brun était maintenant plus qu'a quelques centimètres. Leurs têtes s'approchèrent lentement comme pour faire durer ce plaisir d'être pour la première fois aussi près. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brutalement et un bel homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus entra. Il se précipita vers Ichigo par derrière et lui attrapa les hanches pour le ramener contre lui.

- Trouvé, dit-il légèrement essoufflé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre ! <strong>

**Et surtout review si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 de "Médecin ou plus si affinité" !**

**Désolé si j'ai mis un peu trop de temps pour le poster ^^'**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow entraîna Ichigo dehors sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de répliquer. Une fois dehors, Grimmjow s'arrêta. Il se retourna pour fixer Ichigo de la tête au pied.<p>

Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois, dit Grimmjow.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se reçut une gifle. Le bleuté était étonné.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Ichigo en colère.

- Je suis là pour toi, répondit Grimmjow le plus sérieusement possible.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur il y a deux ans et toi tu arrives comme ça en t'attendant à ce que je t'accueille les bras ouverts ! J'ai changé depuis ! Je ne suis plus l'enfant d'avant !

- Je sais que je t'ai brisé le cœur mais quand tu m'as quitté, je me suis senti mal et tu me manquais ! Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ! Mais après j'ai du partir du Japon et ça m'a tué parce que je ne pourrais pas tout résoudre ! Pendant deux ans, je n'ai pensé qu'a toi. Je suis revenu hier soir et je voulais venir te chercher aujourd'hui. Et quand je t'ai vu dans la rue, j'étais tellement content parce que je t'avais retrouvé. Je t'ai suivi pour te parler, mais quand j'ai vu que tu allais chez un autre type, j'étais hors de moi. J'ai essayé de me calmer et de revenir te voir une autre fois, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis précipité dans la maison et quand j'ai ouvert la porte tu allais l'embrasser ! Ichigo, croît-moi j'ai changé et je ne te ferais plus souffrir. Alors s'il te plaît…

- Tais-toi ! le coupa Ichigo, hors de lui. Même après ce que tu viens de me dire, ça ne changera en rien le passé ! Je t'ai rayé de ma vie et peu importe combien tu as changé, je ne t'aime plus ! Et jamais je ne reviendrais vers toi ! Pendant deux ans je t'ai considéré comme un regret !

À ces mots, Grimmjow reçu comme un coup de poignard. Ses paroles avaient été dites avec tant de méchanceté qu'il en avait mal. Ichigo fut lui aussi surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Certes il était en colère, mais ce qu'il avait dit été cruel envers Grimmjow. Il se retourna pour repartit, pensant que le bleuté allaient le laisser, quand une main lui attrapa le poignet.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Ichigo !

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir Grimmjow les yeux de psychopathe et son éternel sourire sadique. Ichigo fut troublé par cette vision : c'était exactement ce même sourire qui l'avait séduit, il y a deux ans ! Grimmjow avait très bien vu la surprise du rouquin et en fut encore plus ravi. Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour le ramener vers lui et l'embrassa. Ichigo avait les yeux grands ouverts par la situation. Il essaya de se débattre, mais l'étreinte était trop forte. Ichigo avait mal. Mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse ! Il avait déjà bien trop souffert par le passé !

Une larme coula alors sur la joue d'Ichigo quand soudainement Grimmjow fut tiré par l'arrière. Ichigo regarda la personne en face de lui. C'était un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron : Aizen. Il avait envoyé Grimmjow plus loin et s'était approché d'Ichigo. Il le prit dans ses bras. Ichigo était de plus en plus surpris. Aizen s'était légèrement séparé de lui et avait essuyé la larme avec son doigt avant de le porter à sa bouche pour lécher la goutte.

"Tellement craquant…" pensa Ichigo complètement absorbé par Aizen.

Mais Grimmjow se releva vite et il était très en colère. Il se rua vers le brun, le poing serré. Il voulut lui donner un coup, mais Aizen se retourna assez vite et attrapa son poing. Mais ça ne sembla pas du tout le déconcentrer. Avec son autre main, il voulut encore une fois le frapper, mais Aizen l'évita.

"Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à le toucher !" grogna Grimmjow.

Effectivement, peu importe le nombre de fois où il essayait de le frapper, Aizen évitait. Ce dernier, trouvant que la plaisanterie avait assez durée, se rua vers le bleuté pour lui donner son coup de poing dans le ventre. Grimmjow n'avait pas pu l'éviter, il ne l'avait même pas vu. Il tomba au sol en portant sa main au ventre.

"Merde, il a frappé fort !" pensa Grimmjow.

A ce moment-là, le bleuté avait mal, non seulement au ventre, mais aussi au cœur. Celui qui l'aimait depuis deux ans était maintenant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il leva la tête pour regarder Ichigo. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait même pas. Il fixait Aizen. Il comprit à ce moment-là que récupérer le roux allait être une chose difficile, mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il se releva difficilement, regardant au loin les deux êtres déjà repartis.

- Tu verras Ichigo. Je te récupèrerais coûte que coûte, dit à voix haute Grimmjow sans pour autant que les deux autres l'entendent.

Les yeux du bleuté étaient déterminés, plus que jamais. Il se retourna et marcha avec difficulté pour rentrer chez lui.

Ichigo était revenu chez Aizen et ce dernier était en colère. Au début Ichigo cru que c'était à cause de lui, mais ses doutes s'envolèrent dès qu'Aizen pris la parole.

- Mais s'était qui ce mec ? Déjà qu'il s'incruste à un certain moment et en plus il t'embrasse ! Ahh ! Ça me met dans tous mes états ! S'exclama-t-il.

"Est-ce qu'il ferait une crise de… jalousie ?" se demanda Ichigo avant de sourire.

Le brun se retourna violemment vers Ichigo et le pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Ichigo, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ça va mieux. Quelques mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout.

- Raconte-moi s'il te plaît.

Ichigo projetait de lui dire non, mais Aizen n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau.

- Ce gars s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack et on est sorti ensemble il y a deux ans. J'étais éperdument amoureux de lui. Mais un jour, alors que j'allais vers sa salle de classe pour rentrer avec lui, je l'ai entendu parler avec ses amis. Il disait clairement que je n'étais juste une personne avec qui il pouvait s'amuser comme il le voulait. Je l'ai quitté ensuite et il est parti aux Etats-Unis et je me suis efforcé de l'oublier.

Aizen avait froncé les sourcils en entendant son histoire. Il était de plus en plus énervé contre ce "Grimmjow".

Ichigo avait remarqué que le brun semblait légèrement perturbé. Aussi, il prit lentement la main d'Aizen et se rapprocha lentement. Il était heureux et en même temps surpris : Ichigo prenait les devants ! Ichigo se rapprochait toujours un peu plus et était maintenant plus qu'a quelques centimètres du brun. Il approcha ses lèvres et toucha légèrement celles d l'homme en face de lui. Aizen pris Ichigo par les hanches pour enlever la dernière petite distance qui les séparait. Le rouquin lâcha la main d'Aizen et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Un ballet sensuel commença entre les deux êtres. Ce n'était qu'au début un baiser chaste, mais Aizen en voulait plus. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Ichigo et celui-ci les entrouvrit pour la laisser passer. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les fasse sursauter. C'était le téléphone d'Aizen qui sonna. Il alla décrocher pour savoir qui pouvait bien les déranger à un moment pareil.

- Oui, c'est compris, j'arrive.

Aizen raccrocha et se retourna. Il avait l'air contrarié.

- Je suis désolé Ichigo mais il va falloir que je m'en aille.

- Ah oui pas de problèmes. Je suis resté un peu trop longtemps aussi, dit Ichigo légèrement triste, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aizen.

Il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Ne sois pas triste, je reviendrais te voir.

- Je t'attendrais alors.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon c'est un peu cour mais j'ai eu du mal à le terminer ! <strong>

**Merci à Kiss-Suki parce qu'il m'aide beaucoup ! :) Et aussi allez voir ses fics parce qu'elles sont trop bien ! **

**Review ! ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici le chapitre 4 avec un peu de retard, désolé ^^'**

**Et aussi pour les personnes qui lisent les fics de Kiss-Suki, il ne publiera pas avant mercredi 22 février !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>~ Une semaine plus tard ~<p>

- Good morning Ichigoooooo ! cria Isshin.

Ce dernier se jeta en l'air avec la jambe tendue prête à frapper Ichigo encore dans son lit. Mais le rouquin sentit le mauvais coup venir alors il ouvrit les yeux, juste avant que son père ne l'atteigne pour l'attraper et le balancer dehors par la fenêtre. Isshin ne pu que s'étaler de tout son corps sur le sol. Ichigo, après ce réveil quotidien, descendit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné. Dans la cuisine, il salua ses deux sœurs avant que Yuzu ne lui dise d'aller chercher son père. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée pour sortir et ramener son père. Mais celui-ci n'était plus par terre mais devant chez eux en train de se disputer violemment avec des hommes louches dans une voiture louche. Il s'approcha lentement d'eux pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais l'homme au volant le remarqua. Il échangea quelques mots avec Isshin, remonta la vitre teintée puis partit. Ichigo s'avança encore pour se retrouver à côté de son père qui avait le visage très sérieux, visage inhabituel.

- C'était qui ces mecs ?

- Rien, de vieilles connaissances…, répondit Isshin mystérieusement. Bon rentrons pour que nous puissions prendre notre petit déjeuné.

Ichigo ne pu qu'acquiescer fasse à l'attitude de son père. Ce dernier ne parla plus pendant tout le repas. Ichigo, quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur ces types. Ils avaient l'air de faire partie d'un truc d'espions à cause de leur tenue. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient quelque chose avoir avec son père. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Aujourd'hui était un samedi et Ichigo sacrifiait ses sorties entre amis pour aider son père à la clinique. Mais finalement, il n'était pas si mécontent car il pouvait avoir le loisir de regarder son amant autant qu'il le voulait. Et c'était la même chose pour Aizen. Il adorait voir le rouquin avec son visage sérieux et dans sa tenue de médecin. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à la fois tendrement et passionnément. Il en était vraiment fou amoureux. Et comme ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas été rien que tous les deux, il avait invité le rouquin au restaurant pour le midi, chose qui avait ravi Ichigo.

Et donc le midi arriva, précédé d'une matinée plutôt chargée, où ils allèrent ensemble au restaurant. Arrivés là-bas, ils s'essayèrent à une table dans une pièce privée.

- Comment tu as fait pour avoir cette table ? demanda Ichigo, impressionné.

- Je connais bien le patron, répondit Aizen énigmatiquement.

Ichigo était vraiment époustouflé par son amant, il était tellement merveilleux ! Un homme parfait. Et en plus de cela, c'était son homme…

- Au fait, ce matin, j'ai vu que ton père n'était pas comme… d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ichigo repensa à la scène de ce matin et décida de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu à Aizen. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait évoqué ces hommes.

- Et merde, répondit Aizen.

- Tu les connais ? demanda Ichigo, qui ne comprenait de moins en moins.

- Ce n'est pas important. Parlons d'autre chose, dit calmement Aizen qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dire tout ce qu'il savait.

Mais voyant qu'Ichigo allait répliquer, il prit les devants en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient d'abord frôlé celles d'Ichigo, puis s'en sont emparées presque brutalement. Ichigo, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, voulu se retirer et lui poser des questions mais Aizen l'en empêcha. Le rouquin se laissa finalement envoûter et approfondit le baisé. À la fin, Ichigo répliqua boudeusement, avec une petite teinte rosée sur ses joues :

- Tu t'en tire pour cette fois !

"Trop mignon." Pensa Aizen, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant tout le repas, ils s'embrassèrent et discutèrent de beaucoup de choses sauf du sujet de son père. À la fin, ils repartirent pour la clinique pour continuer leur boulot.

C'était le soir et Ichigo venait de finir de s'occuper d'un patient. Il enleva ses vêtements de médecin pour en mettre des normaux et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la clinique. Mais des bruits provenant d'une pièce à côté, l'arrêta dans sa marche. Après quelques réflexions, sa curiosité eut raison de lui, il se dirigea vers la porte pour coller son oreille dessus et donc mieux entendre. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Aizen, qui devait sans doute parler au téléphone.

- Oui, je sais. J'y travaille. Le problème c'est que le père a des doutes. Pour le fils et les filles, c'est dans la poche.

Ichigo eut soudain un mouvement de recul, comprenant peu à peu se qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait soudain l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Aizen n'était qu'un mensonge. Il se sentit soudain très mal et sortit en trombe de la clinique. Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il préféra courir dans la rue vers le parc d'à côté pour réfléchir. Les paroles d'Aizen se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il continuait à courir sans raison, ayant déjà dépassé le parc sans s'en rendre compte. Finalement, il s'arrêta à bout de souffle dans une ruelle qui commençait à devenir sombre à cause de la nuit qui tombait. Il inspirait le plus qu'il pouvait pour revenir à un souffle normal. Il s'essaya sur un banc pas loin pour se reposer et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne vit pas une voiture s'arrêter pas très loin de lui. Un homme en sortit pour s'approcher le plus doucement possible vers Ichigo. Quand il fut juste derrière lui, il lui asséna un coup sur la tête avant de le prendre et de le jeter dans la voiture pour une destination inconnue…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors ? Ca vous a plu ?<strong>

**En tout cas review :D**

**Et puis dites-moi qui vous pensez qui va sauver Ichigo ? J'attends impatiemment vos reviews ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! (Et oui c'est le soir xD )**

**Voici le chapitre 5 un peu (beaucoup) plus long que le précédent mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! ^^**

**J'ai rajouté Renji dedans pour ma chère Alexandre-Kun ! 3 **

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A partir de maintenant, je réponds aux reviews là !<strong>

Shirokuro109 : Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir :) Et oui je sais qu'il était petit mais celui est plus long ! ^^

Yuuuki-chaaan : Merci et voilà la suite !

Kiss-Suki : Oui je sais mais j'avais pas trop envie xD En tout cas j'espère qu'il va te plaire aussi !

Roro : Contente que tu ai pu enfin lire mes fics ! En même temps, je t'en parle tellement ! ^^ Et puis tu en a de la chance de voir les chapitres avant même qu'ils ne soient finis ! ;P

* * *

><p>Un majordome aux cheveux rouges, assis dans une voiture, regardait la voiture partir au loin emmenant Ichigo. Sachant que ce rouquin comptait beaucoup pour son maître, il décida de suivre la voiture. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers un bâtiment abandonné. Quand le majordome fut sûr que c'était là où ils emmenaient Ichigo, il repartit vers la maison de son maître.<p>

Une personne aux cheveux bleus était adossé à la fenêtre en attendant qu'une autre arrive. Quand une grille s'ouvrit au loin, laissant une limousine noire entrer, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. L'homme aux cheveux rouges sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers le manoir. Quand il ouvrit la grande porte, il vit son maître contre le mur.

- Eh bah Renji, qu'est-ce qui t'a autant retardé ?

- Excusez-moi, Grimmjow-sama. J'étais parti faire ce que vous m'aviez demandé mais un imprévu est arrivé.

- Quel imprévu ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Kurosaki Ichigo s'est fait enlever.

- Quoi ? J'espère que tu sais où il se trouve maintenant ! dit Grimmjow, inquiet.

- Bien sûr, Grimmjow-sama. Jamais je ne me serais présenté à vous sans le savoir.

- Bien, alors emmène-moi.

- A vos ordre, Grimmjow-sama.

Les deux hommes sortirent du manoir pour se diriger vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils partirent vers le bâtiment abandonné. Pendant le voyage, Grimmjow questionna Renji pour en savoir un peu plus sur la situation. Arrivés, le bleuté sortit au plus vite de la voiture pour se diriger vers le garde le plus près. Il empoigna son col et lui cria :

- Où est Ichigo ?

Le garde s'enleva de la prise vivement de la prise de Grimmjow pour lui répondre plus que calmement.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à…

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup de poing de la part de Grimmjow au plus haut de sa colère. Les autres gardes se dirigèrent vers lui pour venir aider leur collègue, déjà à terre. Grimmjow n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps, imaginant des scénarios pires les uns que les autres. Alors qu'un garde allait le frapper, son majordome intervint et mit l'homme à terre.

- Renji…

- Allez-y, Grimmjow-sama. Je m'occupe d'eux.

À ces mots, Renji desserra sa cravate, ouvrit sa chemise laissant voir ses muscles, déchira ses manches laissant voir ses tatouages et se mit en position de combat. Quant à Grimmjow, il partit en courant dans le bâtiment, tabassa les mecs sur son passage et se dirigea vers une porte où se dégageait du bruit. Il n'y entra pas de suite, pour être sûr qu'Ichigo s'y trouvait.

- Bon maintenant qu'on a le fils Kurosaki, on peut faire chanter le père. Mais attendons demain, pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il a disparu.

- Oui, chef.

- Bien… Et si on s'amusait avec lui pour patienter ? Il est plutôt mignon quand on le regarde bien…

Ce fut les paroles de trop pour Grimmjow qui enfonça la porte. Ichigo était assis sur une chaise, ligoté et endormi. Un homme aux cheveux gris, aux yeux fermés et au sourire plus que faux se tenait devant lui, près à faire des choses pas très catholiques….

- Et bien, je vois que nous avons de la visite. Pas celle que nous attendions mais bon…

- Dégage.

Grimmjow avait dit ces paroles sur un ton dur, les yeux montrant sa colère. Ses poings étaient serrés et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : les foutre dans la tronche de ce mec !

La réaction qu'avait le bleuté amusait beaucoup l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Et au lieu de se dégager comme lui avait dit Grimmjow, il s'avança vers se dernier.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Nous avons besoin de lui.

Grimmjow commençait vraiment en avoir marre de cet homme en face de lui. Il lança donc son coup de poing vers sa figure. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, celui-ci l'évita et lui en envoya un au ventre. Grimmjow se plia en deux sous la douleur.

"Merde !"

* * *

><p>Tout était noir, mais Ichigo pouvait entendre. Ce fut d'abord de vagues bruits puis petit à petit, il pouvait reconnaître des paroles. Et soudain, une voix nette qu'il connaissait, bien retentit. C'était celle de Grimmjow. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Grimmjow criait ? Il avait l'air en colère. Ichigo essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il retenta l'expérience et cette fois-ci ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement. Il vit d'abord un homme inconnu aux cheveux gris. Puis devant lui, il y avait Grimmjow. Il était plié en deux avec une main au ventre. Il avait l'air de souffrir. Ichigo voulut se lever pour l'aider, mais des cordes le retenaient. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Il s'était fait enlevé et Grimmjow était venue le sauver. Malgré sa rancœur, cette action le toucha. Et il décida donc de l'aider.<p>

- Grimmjow ? dit Ichigo d'une petite voix.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se retourna et le bleuté en profita pour lui donner en gros coup de pied dans le dos, ce qui l'assomma.

- Ne jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi, déclara Grimmjow. Ce dernier se précipita vers Ichigo et le détacha. Ichigo pu enfin se lever.

- Euh… merci Grimmjow, dit le rouquin un peu gêné.

- De rien. Aller, on s'casse.

Renji arriva au même moment, un peu essouflé.

- Grimmjow-sama ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, Renji. Un peu mal au ventre mais ça va. En tout cas, retournons à la voiture.

- Bien, Grimmjow-sama.

- Sama ? demanda Ichigo.

- J't'expliquerais.

Les trois hommes sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Ichigo, en voyant que la "voiture" était en fait une limousine, s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte.

- C'est **ça**, la voiture ?

- Ouais. Allez monte.

Ichigo lui obéit et monta à l'arrière. L'endroit était spacieux, les sièges étaient en cuirs et il y avait même un mini-bar en dessous d'une télé plasma.

- Ouah, fut tout ce que trouva Ichigo à dire.

- Ouais, je sais. Renji, on y va.

- Bien, Grimmjow-sama.

La voiture démarra et ils s'en allèrent.

- Tu me ramènes chez moi ? demanda Ichigo.

- Non, tu vas rester chez moi. Ils savent où tu habites mais ils ne savent pas où moi j'habite. Et même s'ils le savaient, ils ne pourraient pas entrer.

-Bon d'accord. Mais laisse-moi prévenir ma famille.

- Non, j'irais moi-même les prévenir demain soir, c'est plus prudent.

- Soir ? Ils vont s'inquiéter !

- Je ne peux pas y aller en journée, je travaille.

- Tu travailles, toi ?

- Je dois prendre ça pour un reproche ? demanda Grimmjow en souriant un peu.

- Ahah !

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter et rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Grimmjow. Ichigo fut encore plus surpris. Ce n'était pas du tout une maison, mais carrément un manoir ! Avec un énorme jardin et une énorme cour. Et tout ça, en plein milieu de Tokyo. Quand la voiture fut garée, ils sortirent pour rentrer dans le manoir. À l'entrée, qui était, bien entendu, elle aussi immense, plusieurs servants et servantes en ligne s'inclinèrent en même temps au passage de Grimmjow, et dirent d'une voix "Bon retour, Grimmjow-sama !". C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo voyait ça. Il suivait Grimmjow et après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte. Renji passa devant eux et ouvrit la porte. C'était la chambre de Grimmjow et elle était immense et luxueuse. Le bleuté invita Ichigo à y rentrer et ils s'essayèrent tous les deux sur un canapé. Renji referma la porte pour les laisser seuls tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ? demanda Grimmjow à la surprise d'Ichigo, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Je me… promenais, répondit Ichigo en détournant les yeux.

Grimmjow soupira, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité.

- Bon, il se fait tard, allons dormir. Renji est allé te préparer une chambre et il t'y emmènera. Et à partir d'après-demain, tu pourras inviter Aizen si tu le veux… bien que je ne sois pas trop pour, mais pour toi je ne le permettrais.

- Non c'est bon. Je ne veux pas le… voir.

La réaction d'Ichigo surprit légèrement Grimmjow, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse.

- Bien. Alors, à demain.

- À demain.

Ichigo sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers Renji. Ce dernier lui demanda de le suivre pour lui montrer sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il se jeta sur son lit pour dormir immédiatement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, Grimmjow alla à la maison des Kurosaki. Bien que ce soit le soir, toute la famille y travaillait encore. Il y entra et croisa la petite sœur d'Ichigo, Yuzu.<p>

- Bonjour ! Vous avez un problème ?

- Non, je voudrais juste voir le père d'Ichigo.

- Je vais aller le chercher !

Yuzu se retourna et coura en direction d'une chambre. Une minute après, elle revint accompagnée de son père.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

- Oui, ça concerne Ichigo.

Le visage d4isshin devint subitement très sérieux. Aizen, qui ne passait pas loin, se retourna à l'entente de son amant. Et en voyant Grimmjow, il s'approcha pour écouter.

- Hier soir, il s'est fait enlevé par un gars bizarre et c'était dans le but de vous faire chanter, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait exactement, expliqua Grimmjow.

- Et pour l'instant, il va bien ? s'enquit Isshin.

- Oui, il est chez moi. Et je voudrais le garder quelque temps chez moi car ces hommes savent qu'il habite ici. C'est donc pour ça que je suis venu : pour avoir votre permission et pour vous assurer qu'Ichigo va bien.

Isshin réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et finalement se décida.

- C'est d'accord. Prenez bien soin de lui.

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller le voir ? demanda soudainement Aizen.

- Désolé mais Ichigo ne veut pas te voir, lui cracha Grimmjow.

Aizen s'approcha vivement de lui et lui attrapa le col.

- Je veux le voir, déclara-t-il, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

- Et Ichigo ne veut pas, répondit le bleuté en se dégageant. Je dois y aller. Merci, Kurosaki-san.

Grimmjow se retourna et sortit de la clinique pour rejoindre la limousine. En partant, il ne vit pas qu'Aizen était lui aussi sorti et qu'il monta dans sa voiture pour suivre celle du bleuté. Quand Aizen arriva au manoir, il ne fut même pas impressionné par la grandeur des lieux. La seule chose qui lui importait était Ichigo. Il essaya de se faire discret, mais il avait fait ça tant de fois dans le passé que ce ne fut pas un problème. Même avec le grand nombre de gardes, il pu se faufiler à l'intérieur du manoir. Il commença à chercher où se trouvait Ichigo mais il y avait tellement de portes qu'il abandonna. Il attendit qu'une servante passe pour lui faire son numéro. Je te charme avec ma beauté et tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir. Un jeu d'enfant. Il se dirigea ensuite à la salle indiquée et entra sans frapper. Ichigo était allongé sur le lit regardant le plafond. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Grimmjow… Combien de fois je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer.

Mais en n'entendant aucune réponse, il ouvrit les yeux et se releva légèrement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et en voyant que la personne en face de lui n'était pas Grimmjow, il fut légèrement surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Aizen ?

- Je suis venu te voir.

- J'ai pourtant bien fait comprendre à Grimmjow que je ne voulais pas te voir.

La mine d'Aizen s'assombrit légèrement. Ainsi, ce qu'avait dit Grimmjow était vrai ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? cria-t-il légèrement.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Pourtant depuis le début que tu travailles ici, tu avais bien une idée en tête, non ? Tu voulais sortir uniquement avec moi pour que tu puisses avoir ma confiance absolue !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Je t'ai entendu hier au téléphone ! cria Ichigo, maintenant hors de lui.

- Bon sang, Ichigo ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas ça !

- Arrête tes mensonges ! Et maintenant dégage ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Aizen baissa les yeux, tristement. Ces mots avaient eu le même effet qu'un coup de couteau au cœur. Il se retourna et partit. Ichigo était toujours sur son lit et une unique larme coula. Il avait affreusement mal. Grimmjow apparu , s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Il était triste qu'Ichigo se sente mal mais il était aussi très content. Il allait enfin pouvoir être avec Ichigo !

- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit, dit Grimmjow.

- Je veux bien, répondit Ichigo.

Grimmjow emmena le rouquin dans sa chambre, se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent. Grimmjow jubilait intérieurement. Non seulement il dormait avec Ichigo, mais en plus ce dernier se collait à lui. Il allait passer une très bonne nuit…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plus malgré le fait que le couple AiIchi est un peu "critique" ^^' <strong>

**Et puis j'espère que vous avez tous compris que l'homme aux cheveux argentés est Gin ! Sinon, ça voudrait dire que je me suis plantée en écrivant -' **

**Mais bon, dans tous les cas, je mérite une review, non ? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon dsl du retard, j'ai pris mon temps xD Donc voilà le chapitre 6 et j'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui n'ont pas trop aimé le chapitre 5 ! Bon bah, bonne lecture ! xD**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Kiss-Suki : Merci de tes conseils donc j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir encore ! Alors après pour le "repas aux chandelles" etc... je préfère le mettre pour Aizen puisque ça reste un AiIchi faut pas l'oublier xD Donc là y'en aura quasiment pas !

Lassarry : Et bien je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu mais je ne peux pas changer les chapitres d'avant alors si ça ne te plait pas, j'en suis vraiment désolé ! :/

ShiroKuro 109 : Merci de ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! :)

Kage : Merci pour ta review et je suis désolé pour les chapitres courts ^^' Surtout que celui-là est justement le plus court ! Bref j'espère quand même que tu vas apprécier :)

Ao Akuma-X : Merci à toi aussi ! Franchement tu m'aides bien et je passe de bons moment à parler avec toi parce que tu es la fille la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais rencontré Mdr' (ceci est un compliment ne t'en fais pas xD)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla seul dans le lit. Une odeur de chocolat emplissait la pièce et il remarqua qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud était posée sur une table, à côté du lit. Il se leva et prit la tasse pour la boire.<p>

« Hum, c'est vachement bon ! » pensa-t-il en souriant.

- Alors, tu le trouves comment ce chocolat chaud ?

Ichigo sursauta, pensant être seul dans la pièce. Il se retourna et vit Grimmjow se tenir contre la porte. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

- Oui, il est délicieux.

Grimmjow sourit lui aussi et se rapprocha du rouquin. Il s'approcha tellement qu'ils se retrouvèrent presque collés l'un à l'autre. Ichigo fut légèrement gêné par cette position et se recula un peu, ce qui fit rire Grimmjow.

- Je vais pas te manger ! Et au fait, en parlant de manger, je voudrais t'inviter au restaurant ce soir, ça te va ? J'irai te chercher après les cours.

- Euh, d'accord.

- Bien ! Bon faudrait peut-être que tu te dépêches de te préparer !

Ichigo se souvint immédiatement du lycée et regarda l'heure. Il avait une 15 minutes pour se préparer sinon il allait être en retard ! Il posa la tasse sur la table et courut vers la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre en prenant ses vêtements en passent, tout cela sous l'œil amusé de Grimmjow. Quand il fut prêt, il sortit du manoir pour se retrouver dans une rue totalement inconnue.

« Mais où est-ce que je suis ? »

- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

Ichigo se retourna et aperçu Grimmjow contre une voiture de sport rouge pétant.

- Avec une voiture pareille ? Je vais me faire remarquer !

- Alors tu préfères arriver en retard ?

Ichigo réfléchit deux secondes et finalement, se dirigea dans la voiture. Grimmjow sourit d'un air victorieux et monta dans la voiture, suivit d'Ichigo.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée quelques minutes après et Ichigo descendit de la voiture en remerciant Grimmjow de l'avoir emmener.

- Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi !

- Euh, bon à ce soir alors !

Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée. Il remarqua comme il l'avait prédit, que tous les élèves le regardait.

« Génial... »

La journée passa normalement mais Ichigo avait toujours dans un coin de sa tête Aizen. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de lui et ça lui faisait mal. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore ? Mais pourrait-t-il lui faire à nouveau confiance ? Il ne savait pas...

A la sortie du lycée, il n'eut aucune peine pour trouver la voiture de Grimmjow. Mais alors qu'il s'y dirigeait, une voix l'interpella.

- Ichi-nii !

Ichigo se retourna et remarqua ses deux sœurs courir vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On est venu pour savoir si tu allais bien ! répondit Yuzu.

- Ah oui ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais très bien.

- Hum, ça nous rassure. Et au fait, tu ne sais pas où serait Aizen-san ?

- Euh... non je ne sais pas où il est, pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo, troublé.

- Et bien parce qu'il n'est pas revenu au travail depuis que Grimmjow est passé à la maison pour nous dire que tu étais chez lui et nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Papa s'inquiète et comme il a remarqué que vous vous entendiez bien, il nous a demander te demander si tu savais quelque chose.

- Ah non, je suis désolé mais je ne sais rien du tout.

- Bon, d'accord. On se voit ce soir ?

- Oui mais je risque de rentrer tard.

- D'accord, nii-chan !

- A tout à l'heure, Ichi-nii !

Karin et Yuzu se retournèrent pour repartir tranquillement. Ichigo resta quelques secondes debout sans bouger avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Une fois dedans, Grimmjow entama la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient, tes sœurs ?

- Oh, juste savoir si j'allais bien.

- D'accord. Bon on y va ?

- Ouais.

Ils arrivèrent en ville et au lieu de s'arrêter devant un restaurant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin de vêtements. Ichigo descendit, cherchant tout de même le restaurant pour savoir s'il ne serait pas loin mais Grimmjow entra dans ce magasin. Ichigo le suivit, tout en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire. Quand il fut dans le magasin, un vendeur s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour messieurs. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui, je voudrais achetez un costume pour ce jeune homme.

- Pas de problème. Monsieur, veillez me suivre.

Sachant qu'il parlait à lui, Ichigo se retourna vers Grimmjow, l'œil interrogateur.

- Je t'expliquerai après.

Ichigo finit par suivre le vendeur et entra dans une cabine d'essayage. Il essaya divers costumes que Grimmjow jugeait bien ou pas et quand il finirent finalement par trouver quelque chose de bien, Grimmjow dit au vendeur :

- J'achète !

- Bien monsieur.

Ichigo regarda discrètement le prix et faillit s'étouffer. Il n'allait tout de même pas acheter un truc aussi cher !

- Mais Grimmjow ! Tu as vu le prix ?

- Bof, non je regarde jamais.

Ichigo le regarda comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

- Bah fait pas cette tête, c'est pas toi qui payes !

Il rigola ensuite et paya. Il sortirent du magasin et remontèrent dans la voiture.

- Bon cette fois, on va au restaurant !

Grimmjow démarra et roula jusqu'au restaurant. Une fois arrivée, ils entrèrent dedans et Ichigo ne put qu'admirer la beauté du lieu. La salle était immense et possédait de nombreuses baies vitrées. Des tables étaient bien placées pour permettre une sensation d'intimité. Ils s'installèrent à une table juste devant une baie vitrée où on pouvait avoir la vue sur un magnifique jardin privé japonais. Ichigo regarda la carte et failli s'étouffer une seconde fois (ça ne m'étonne pas le pauvre, quand on n'est pas habitué!). Il commanda la première chose qui lui paraissait bien et commença ensuite à discuter avec Grimmjow. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur le fait d'être aussi riche.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi riche alors qu'avant tu étais un délinquant qui foutait rien en cours ?

Grimmjow rigola et posa sa tête sur sa main.

- C'est parce que mon père est le PDG d'une multinationale et je suis son seul héritier. Et comme il est souvent en voyage d'affaire, je le remplace. Pendant les deux ans où je suis parti, j'ai appris tout ce que je devais savoir pour gérer une entreprise comme celle-là.

Ichigo l'avait écouté attentivement. Il le regarda encore quelque moment sans rien dire et quand il comprit qu'il avait fini, il dit :

- Je comprends mieux.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les plats arrivèrent. Ils commencèrent à manger puis discutèrent d'autre chose jusqu'à la fin du repas. Grimmjow le ramena chez lui, pensant qu'il voudrait passer un moment avec sa famille bien que des hommes le recherchent. Ils se dirent au revoir et le bleuté reparti chez lui.

Ichigo rentra chez lui et fut accueillit par le coup de pied habituel de son père qu'il évita sans problème (question d'entraînement ^^). Ses deux sœurs arrivèrent et fut elle aussi contente de le revoir à la maison, bien qu'elles l'ai vuent quelque temps avant. Et soudain, il se rappela la conversation après les cours avec Karin et Yuzu sur Aizen.

- Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles d'Aizen ?

Ichigo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander car il s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui.

- Non toujours pas. Je vais bientôt devoir rechercher un autre médecin pour m'aider, répondit Isshin.

Ichigo eut alors une idée.

- Euh, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Sa famille n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il partit en courant dans la rue. Il se dirigeait vers le quartier où habitait Aizen et quand il arriva devant sa maison, il prit les clés qu'il lui avait donné une fois et il ouvrit la porte. Mais quand il entra, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de meubles et plus d'Aizen. Il s'essaya par terre en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

«Oh le con !»

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon désolé que ça soit aussi court vraiment ^^' !<strong>

**Bref, une review pour me dire si c'est bien ou pas ? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon voilà le chapitre 7 de "médecin ou plus si affinité" et qui sera aussi le dernier...**

**Et puis gomen pour l'énorme retard T.T en plus il n'est pas très long je sais ..**

**Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Reviews :<span>

Kiss-Suki : Merci pour tes reviews, ca me fait toujours autant plaisir :3

Ao-Akuma-X : Merci et puis ta review m'a bien fait rire xD

ShiroKuro109 : Merci pour ta review ! :)

Suki : Merci et bien sûr que oui, Aizen reviens dans ce chapitre ! ^^

hikari13 : Merci pour ta review, c'est toi qui m'a motivé à poster ;)

* * *

><p>Ichigo rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds, le tête baissée et rongé par les remords. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir. Malgré tout, il l'aimait. Il voulait être avec lui, contre lui... Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait le chercher mais chercher où ? Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pourrait être. Quand il rentra dans sa maison, son père remarqua sa tristesse sur le visage de son fils et décida de le laisser tout seul. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral. Ichigo monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il mit sa tête dans le coussin en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa aller et pleura en silence...<p>

Quelques jours après, Aizen s'infiltra discrètement dans un bâtiment. C'était le QG d'Ichimaru Gin, son ex-patron. Et il avait pour seul objectif : tuer l'argenté. Après tout Aizen était le meilleur tueur de tout le Japon. Il entra doucement dans une pièce même en sachant parfaitement où il était et que Gin savait qu'il était là. Quand il ferma la porte, Gin apparut dans un siège ,face à son bureau, en souriant de son horrible sourire.

- Je savais bien que tu viendrais ici un jour ou l'autre.

Le brun ne répondit rien, ce qui fit rire l'argenté.

- Alors, que me vaut cette visite ?

- Tu dois avoir une petite idée, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais malheureusement pour toi, tu seras mort avant. Après tout, tu l'as bien mérité. Aizen Sôsuke, le meilleur tueur à gages, réputé pour avoir toujours réussi ses missions avec succès avait tout d'un coup décidé d'abandonner une mission de la plus haute importance : tuer Kurosaki Isshin, ancien patron de cette organisation. Mais, ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est que je ne connais pas la raison de cet abandon.

Aizen ne répondait rien. Il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre la vie de celui qu'il aimait le plus en danger.

- Tu ne réponds rien ? Quel dommage ! Parce que j'ai tout de même une petite idée.

- Vraiment ? réussi à dire Aizen.

- Oui. Je pense que c'est la même raison qui a poussé Kurosaki Isshin à quitter la profession. C'est-à-dire tomber amoureux. Mais franchement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée surtout quand on voit comment sa femme est morte ! Masaki je crois... C'était pourtant une belle femme ! Mais elle a du payer les fautes de son mari. Mais toi, je préférerais mieux te tuer, ça serait bien plus drôle ! Puis après je trouverais cette personne et je la ferais souffrir jusqu'au point qu'elle veuille de rejoindre !

Gin commença à rigoler machiavéliquement. Ce qui énerva Aizen. Puis finalement, il se détendit. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour l'écouter rigoler mais le tuer ce qui le fit sourire à cette idée. Gin s'arrêta de rigoler et passa au choses sérieuses en disparaissant d'un coup. Mais le brun savait précisément où il allait apparaître et soudain un couteau glissa dans son coup. Gin était juste derrière lui, prêt à le tuer, alors qu'Aizen rigolait.

- C'est si drôle que ça d'être près de la mort ?

- Tu es tellement prévisible, Gin que tu n'as même pas vu ça.

Gin baissa les yeux puis les écarquilla avec horreur et tenta de se décaler rapidement. Mais une main reteint son bras, l'empêchant à toute tentative de fuite. Quelques secondes après, tout le bâtiment entendit un coup de feu retentir. Les gardes, alarmés, se précipitèrent dans le bureau de leur patron et découvrirent avec horreur Gin étalé par terre dans une marre de sang avec les yeux ouverts dévoilant leur véritable couleur : bleu pâle.

Aizen était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu et se dirigea vers une maison qu'il connaissait bien. En ayant fini avec tout ces problèmes, il décida de venir récupérer son amour. Par chance toute la famille sauf Ichigo était à la clinique. Il entra donc dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre du rouquin. Il ouvrit la porte sans aucun bruit et pénétra doucement dans la pièce. Il remarqua qu'Ichigo était devant son bureau et écoutait de la musique. En le voyant, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher et de le prendre dans ses bras. Ichigo sursauta sous la surprise et se tendit après, reconnaissant l'odeur si particulière d'Aizen. Mais finalement il se détendit, se leva en enlevant son casque et pour le grand bonheur d'Aizen, l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Ichigo.

- Toi aussi...

Aizen le prit par les hanches et l'embrassa, d'abord chastement puis entra sa langue dans la bouche de son amant et entama un ballet sensuel avec sa jumelle. Il restèrent deux bonnes minutes debout en s'embrassant puis Aizen le dirigea vers le lit et l'allongea dessus. Il l'embrassa d'abord sur la bouche puis dans le cou. Il enleva le t-shirt d'Ichigo et l'embrassa sur le torse.

- Tu es prêt, Ichigo ?

- O-Oui, Sôsuke.

Aizen souria à l'entente de son prénom et continua. Mais Grimmjow se trouvait juste derrière la porte de la chambre car il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il s'en alla. A son arrivée au manoir, il croisa son majordome, Renji, qui remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître où ce dernier était entré.

- Grimmjow-sama, avez-vous un problème ?

Le bleuté ne répondit pas et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie.

Renji comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait d'Ichigo. Mais au lieu de le consoler, il dit :

- Vous n'avez qu'a vous en trouver un autre.

Grimmjow releva la tête et se demandant pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Mais au moment de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, le rouge le devança en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. Grimmjow fut surpris un temps mais finalement se laissa faire, appréciant cet échange.

- Je veux bien être le vôtre, Grimmjow-sama.

Et Renji l'embrassa à nouveau.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**Donc j'espère vous retrouver sur d'autre fic :)**

**Bye ~**

**Framboise-sama.**


End file.
